


A Knight's Tale

by black_tea_blue_pens



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: A Knights Tale AU, Anachronistic, Angst with a Happy Ending, Historical AU, Jousting, Lesbian Agatha, Medieval AU, Multi, awfully researched, blacksmith penny, ebb queen of england, medieval knights, non magical au, pinning, simon snow/agatha wellbelove insinuation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27260533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_tea_blue_pens/pseuds/black_tea_blue_pens
Summary: Simon has been a squire his whole life. Suddenly his knight, Sir David, dies. Simon seizes his chance.
Relationships: Minty/Agatha Wellbelove, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29
Collections: Carry On Fall Exchange 2020





	1. The way to the top

**SIMON**

The armour is heavy. That’s something I should have noticed before, given that I have spent almost all of my 18 years long life working with one, putting it on another person, cleaning and polishing it, carrying it around.

And yet, I’m surprised. It’s so heavy on me, I don’t even know how anyone could do anything remotely similar to sports on this.

Oh well, lord David, the man I have been serving for most of my life, could, so I probably can too.

I get on the horse somehow, get ready to go.

One last lance and it will be over.

Easier said than done when this is my first attempt at this.

It’s fast and short and suddenly everything is over and I’m still on the horse.

I won. Or maybe my lord won. I don’t know. It doesn’t matter. I can eat tonight. I might even ask for scones as dessert. Maybe the inn lady will put on some extra butter if I leave a tip.

I get the prize, sell it, get the money. Go to the inn. Eat, as I haven’t eaten in way too long.

And then the question that I have been evading since I decided to get into my father’s armour comes.

What now?

I try to make a list of my current circumstances:

  1. My lord, the man I have been serving since far before I can remember, is dead now. He died this morning while jousting.
  2. I’m alone now. I can’t go back to his castle. He has no family to return the corpse to and no money to get back.
  3. I have twelve golden coins, an armour, a horse and my lord’s nobility patents. That’s everything.
  4. I finished my lord’s Match on his behalf and not only did I survive, but I won. And I sort of enjoyed it. This is new. Maybe that’s what I should do now.



I think I know what comes next. The next just is in one month, in Rouen. I have the patents and the equipment. And nothing to lose.

I will train.

It is more difficult than I expected. By the time I get to Rouen, my body is covered with bruises and all my muscles are sore. I am able to hit a still target from every possible angle and every possible situation but I have not even tried yet with moving targets. 

I don’t know if I’ll get a chance to practice before the real deal, but for now, I have better things to worry about. Such as registering in the tournament. Or the man that’s sitting on the side of the road. He has dark skin, covered with what seems to be the burnt remainders of clothes. He smiles widely when he sees me.

“Hey! Are you okay?”

He looks at himself. “Yes, I am! Thanks for asking. Are you going to Rouen? For the just?”

I nod.

“Mind if I tag along? I don’t think they’ll let me in… By myself… Looking like this.”

I nod again. “Sure!”

I give him my cape first. Lord David’s, actually.

“Wear this. What happened to your clothes?”

“I tried to befriend a dragon.”

“Oh!”

“My name is Shepard.”

“I’m Si… Sir David.”

“Oh, you’re coming for the tournament.”

I nod.

“I’ve never seen a knight jousting alone. And I’ve met quite a few.”

“Well, I’m low on budget.”

“You could use my help, right?”

“I told you, I don’t have any money.”

“I don’t really need it. I have never been to jousts and I’m curious. But I want to experience them from the inside, so being a knight’s squire sounds like the right way to do it.”

I stare at him. He’s smiling openly, as if he had nothing to hide. But what he just told me makes no sense.

“What would you ask for in exchange?”

“Just a part of the price, if you win it.

“Uhm… Okay.”

By the time we arrive at Rohan, he already knows I’m not a real knight. Maybe I trusted him a little too soon. He insists that it’s okay, that no one will know as long as I have the patents. I hope he’s right. 

Shepard talks a lot, telling me of every single adventure he has ever lived, and there are so many of them, some involving dragons and speaking mountains and water spirits, some others less mythical but still exciting, like the time he decided to follow a storm by horse.

He introduces me to the referees as if he were my lifelong squire. We show them my patents, they let us in. It’s so easy it’s scary.

On the first just, I’m hit on the chest, then on the helm, and with the third hit I manage to stay on the horse and hit back.

I pass the round. That’s way more than I expected.

The day goes on, I attempt at sword fighting. I’ve always been good at that. It’s easier to win. When I first manage to strike, Shepard jumps to the ring, starts proclaiming my grandness.

“Behold! David of Watford, the slayer of dragons, the destroyer of chimeras! The one and only saviour of England!”

I go all red, but I can’t help smiling. I win this round and the next one. I get into the finals and then win them.

With jousts it’s not that easy. Next round is semi-finals.

“Simon, those two are looking at you.”

I glance where Shepard is pointing. It’s the Royalty platform. There’s this blond girl with brown eyes, in a long dress. Beautiful like a fairy tale. She doesn’t seem to be enjoying any of this. 

Next to her, a black haired, tan boy with only half the armour on. He’s tall, gorgeous, and I feel his deep, grey eyes fixed on me, as if he could reach my soul. He’s sneering.

The girl rolls her eyes and turns to talk with the lady next to her. Must be her maiden. I think she just ignored him, but the way he steps back is too elegant to be out of spite.

“Who are they?”

“The lady is Agatha Wellbelove. She’s the heiress to the Wellbelove Duke. The man is Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch, marquis of Pitch. You’ll be jousting against him next.”

“Are they together?”

Shepard shrugs.

“They weren’t last time I checked.”

**BAZ**

The semi-finals will begin shortly and I got distracted, so I hurry to the armoury to finish putting on the equipment. I’m almost done when someone steps in. I turn around.

“Let’s have a fair just!”

I look at the open hand before me, attached to a boy in armour. A boy with a very bright smile and a very handsome face.

“And you are…?”

“Sir David. Sir David of Watford.”

He’s attractive. He’s cheerful. His skin is a beautiful tone and he has managed to maintain his curls even while spending most of the day with his helmet on.

This is not the right moment to think about that.

I sneer.

“Whatever.”

I hit his helm with the first lance. With the second, I hit his chest and with the third, I break his armour. He still comes at me when it’s over, attempts to shake my hand, receives another smirk. He’s hot.

**AGATHA**

This is boring. Basilton is boring. The boy I didn’t see before… David. Is boring. I want to go back inside and take a nap. Maybe with Minty by my side. But instead I smile and I greet and I chat and I wish I was anywhere else.

And finally, the just is over and Basilton won. For the fifth time this year. I don’t think I could feign surprise if I tried.

I hand him the award, and then hand it to the second, third and fourth place. They all take it quietly, except for the last one.

“Ah, oh… I… Thank you so much.”

I look at his face. He’s not blushing. He’s just smiling wide.

“You’re welcome.”

I give him the award and step back. I turn to Minty.

“Are we done for the day?”

She nods.

“Then let’s go back.”

**SIMON**

I have enough to eat and sleep at an actual bed and even to repay Shepard. I don’t know how I’ll manage to repair the armour.

The first ten blacksmiths refuse me. I’m broke, it’s understandable. Shepard tries to talk them into helping me. I’ve never been too good at words. We end up with who must be the only lady in the street. She’s chubby, with dark skin, long hair and I would be lying if I said she doesn’t intimidate me a little.

“Hello? My name is Shepard.”

She stares for a second before answering.

“Penelope, what do you need?”

“I have an armour to repay.”

“And do you have anything to pay that with?”

“Well, actually yes.”

Shepard shows her the two silver coins that we have left from the prize.

“That’s not enough. But you could repay me in kind.”

“In kind? Do you want the armour?”

She stares at me. I think she’s trying to decide if I’m joking. I’m not.

“I want you to take me with you.”

“What?”

“You’re jousting right? From here you’ll go to Bordeaux and then probably to Paris. I’m sick of this town and you guys seem interesting, so I’ll go with you. In exchange, I will repair your armour.”

“That’s a great idea! Welcome to the team!”

Penelope shakes Shepard’s hand. People always shake his hand when he offers it. I don’t usually try the handshake. But I did with Basilton, and it failed.

I smile.

“Welcome!”

By the time the next tournament begins, I’ve gotten better. And I seem to have friends, Penelope and Shepard. Friends that have stayed with me for longer than it takes for sir David to leave one tournament for the next. 

Penny fixes the armour and accepts the little payment I offer her. She says I will repay her in time, and in the meanwhile, she’ll stay with me. She’s interested in the whole faking to be a knight thing. 

She guessed the moment Shepard called me by my name. Penelope is better at this and calls me David even in private. I don’t like it, but she’s right, this way it’s safer.

I find Basilton and Agatha together again. She’s seated, witnessing the tournament. Baz is next to her, this time fully armoured.

“Am I really supposed to court her?” I was wondering about that.

“What do you think of her?” Shepard asks instead of answering.

“She’s pretty. And she looks smart, and I like the way she smiles”.

“Then you like her. Go ahead”.

But in reality, I’m more curious about Basilton. He’s my rival, but I feel like I could befriend him.

I approach Agatha.

“Hello.”

She looks at me.

“Hi.”

Basilton stares at me from above. His expression changes. Agatha stares too. I feel a sort of guilt in my stomach for interrupting their conversation.

“Will you be handing out the awards this time as well?”

Basilton tilts his head. I feel his eyes on me.

“Yes. Why?”

“I will be looking forward to it.”

He’s straight up angry now. Agatha chuckles.

“See you then?”

“Okay.”

I step away, feeling Basilton’s eyes on me the whole time. I get to Penny and Shepard.

“Hey guys, I talked to Agatha. She’ll be handing out the awards. I will probably ask her for a walk or something if I win. Basilton was there too, and he was… I don’t know. He was looking at me in a strange way.”

“And Agatha? What did she look like? Did she seem happy to see you?”

“I don’t know, I didn’t see anything. But Basilton… What’s wrong with him? I don’t know, maybe he takes me as a serious rival although I’m not sure why he would, I haven’t demonstrated anything yet.”

“David, I can’t believe you were focusing on your rival while trying to flirt with Agatha. Are you okay? Do you really like her?”

“I… I do, according to all signs.”

Penny shrugs.

“Anyways. Shepard is about to introduce you, get ready.”

**SHEPARD**

Jousting is terribly elitist. I knew for a fact even when I watched it as a spectator but now, from the inside, working as a squire, it’s more obvious. 

Peasants don’t even understand the rules. Peasants don’t even get to know who’s jousting against who, all the presentations are made for nobility and nobility alone. And, most obviously, peasants don’t get to participate. Simon is living proof of it, impersonating his lord in order to joust and get himself an earning.

Let’s try to spice this up for a bit.

As soon as the people have finished cheering for the other knight, I step in.

“My lords! My ladies!” I bow. Because why not. “And everybody else here not sitting on a cushion!” 

The people cheer. I can’t help but smile. “Today, you find yourselves equals!” Ha! 

“For you are all equally blessed, for I have the pride, the privilege… Nay! The pleasure! Of introducing to you a knight sired by knights!” 

I take a glance at where Simon and Penny are waiting. Simon is grinning. Penny doesn’t like this. Well, I might as well keep going. 

“A knight who can trace his lineage back beyond Charlemagne!” A little hyperbole won’t hurt anyone right?

“When he was almost a child, he was studying the art of the sword in his castle when he received the attack of a dragon. All by himself, he fought it and slayed it with his legendary sword! Freeing the county from its terrorizing presence.” I don’t pause. “Next! When he still could barely grow a beard, he fought a chimera! A monster bigger than ten men, with the claws of a lion and the venom of a snake! He defeated it, ridding England from its devastation!” People murmur in approval. Yes. 

“Not happy with that, he sailed across the Ocean, to foreign, unknown lands, where he rid the people there from a terrible plague of vampires.” 

The nobles are nodding between them, Agatha looks amused and, more important, the peasants all seem to have wide smiles. Time to wrap this up. 

“And so! Without further gilding the lily and with no more ado… I give you… The Slayer of Dragons, the Killer of Chimeras, the Ridder of Vampires. The one, the only! Sir David of Watford!”

He steps in to the crowd cheering and applauding as no joust public has ever cheered. I can’t help but smile in pride as Simon steps in.

“That didn’t go bad,” I comment quietly.

“They are going to find out if you keep doing that,” Penny complains. 

**BAZ**

Nobility tribune is boring no matter how much my father enjoys it. Talking to Agatha is kind of fun. Interesting, too, because she enjoys conversation with her maiden than any of these poor knights trying to get a minute of their attention.

All of them shoot angry glances at me. All of them except for that David. He also shoots glances at me, but they don’t look angry. They look wary or confused. He doesn’t even seem like he’s trying to flirt with Agatha. It looks more like he’s going through a formality. I guess it is in a way.

“That Sir David…” Minty starts.

Agatha looks at her.

“He must be good since he’s gone so far, but he seems to be different from the rest.”

“He’s rudimentary, he has no style. He’s jousting with pure courage. He doesn’t even lift his head” I answer. “With the sword he’s just as fearless, but he has way more style.”

“Have you watched the sword fighting? You’re not in that category.”

“I happened to be passing by.”

Agatha looks at me for a long moment.

“Sure.”

And then she returns her attention to Minty. And I return mine to David.

**AGATHA**

When I finally arrive at my room, I’m exhausted even if I didn’t move almost for the whole day.

“I have five messages from different knights saying they will win the tournament for you.”

I turn to Minty.

“Ha! And do you believe them?”

She shrugs.

“Isn’t that part of what they are supposed to do? But there are two people who still haven’t.”

“Let me guess. Basilton.”

“Yes. And the newbie. David.”

“I see… That’s interesting.”

“Give them time,” Minty says.

“I don’t care about that tonight. Undress me. Let’s go to bed.”

She blushes. It’s been months since I started doing this, yet Minty still seems to be waiting for the moment I tell her it’s all a joke. 

She obeys though, and takes my dress out, leaves it on a chair and lays next to me. I hug her and she hugs me back. All those knights keep telling me that spending an eternity with me would feel like a dream, but no one asked me what my dream is. 

No knights around, no jousts and no fathers telling me to look for a husband. Only Minty and I in a tight hug. That is the true dream.

**SIMON**

I end up facing Basilton again, this time in the actual finals. I’m nervous and sort of happy, but also, I think this time I will do better. I can’t find him to say hi at first, so I go directly to get ready.

I lose by a very short margin.

We both go for the chest, but I’m destabilized.

Second lance, I hit him on the shoulder. He hits me on the chest.

Third lance, I hit him on the chest. He hits me on the helmet.

**BAZ**

As soon as my armour is off, I go back to the stadium. Hopefully, he has not left just yet.

“Sir David!”

He doesn’t turn around at first. The second time I call, he does. He stares at me as if he were amazed.

“Well done.” I offer him my hand. “It’s been a while since I was defeated by such margin.”

He shakes my hand and displays a wide, bright smile. I will probably dream of that smile tonight.

“Thank you! You did great too, Basilton.”

“Please, call me Baz.” There, I said it.

“Baz,” David says. “Let’s go have a drink.”

“Uh, right now? Don’t you have to prepare for tonight’s banquet? I should, for sure.”

“Banquet? Ah yes, ah… Of course. Then, I’ll see you there.”

**PENELOPE**

I’m making an armour for this guy. My Mom used to say not to trust people easily, not to work for free and to take every opportunity. 

And I’m breaking the first two, but it’s on behalf of the third one, so I should be okay. Plus, I kind of want to see Simon succeed, he and Shepard are the only people who have taken my blacksmith abilities seriously so far. I want to do this for him.

But first, someone has to teach him how to dance.

He’s clumsy, and it’s hard for him to follow the steps but he’s very diligent and by the time we are through, he more or less knows how to dance the basics without falling on his partner. Success.

**SIMON**

Shepard and Penny don’t come with me to the banquet hall because only knights and nobles get in. That’s stupid. Shepard uses a better word for it, “elitist”.

**AGATHA**

I’m asked for a dance by so many men I lose track of the numbers, so I just run away. I sit in a corner, and Minty comes and sits next to me.

“Don’t you want to dance?” I ask her. “You have my permission, if that’s what you need.”

“I know”, she answers. “I would rather stay with you. And what about you?”

“I’ve danced with enough people for today.”

“So you won’t dance?”

“No.”

She smiles. I know where this is going and I can’t help but smile back.

“Not even with me?”

“Well… If it’s you, I can’t say no.”

She drives me to a corner of the dance floor and we join the dance. Everyone else is dancing, except for two more people next to the food table. David and Baz. Interesting.

**SIMON**

These scones are the best ones I’ve ever tried. I would love to bring some to Penny and Shepard but that doesn’t seem like a possibility right now. Baz is coming over to me.

“Hi! Have you tried these?”

He shakes his head.

“I’m not too fond of sweets.”

“I see… That’s a shame. Congratulations, by the way. For getting gold.” I put a hand on his shoulder. He smiles and it’s a nice smile.

“You did good too. As I told you earlier, it’s hard to get so close to my results.”

“Next time we’ll switch places at the podium.”

He looks at me, surprised. But then he gives me a soft sneer.

“We’ll see.”

It’s my turn to blush but I’m not sure why.


	2. The fall and the raise

**SIMON**

Penny finishes my new armour right before the next competition. It’s light, easy to use and strong. It’s an impressive job.

“This is amazing,” I tell her. 

“Thank you. I’ve wanted to try this for so long, but no knight would trust me.”

From then on, it’s easy. Almost as if the armour was doing the job. I make it through the first few rounds without much opposition. 

Baz and I are not due to jousting against each other until the finals, if we make it through. He wins round after round, and so do I. I run to tell him about that and he comes to me as well.

Sometimes I forget to pay attention to Agatha, although I’m supposed to be courting her. It’s not that I lost my interest. She’s nice, and sometimes joins Baz and I when we are at a tavern or chatting before a match. 

I find out she’s cool to be around when she’s not being pressured to behave by her parents. From time to time, Shep mentions that someone else will ask her for marriage if I don’t do it sooner. Baz, maybe, or some other knight. Penny doesn’t seem convinced, but she tells me to ask her already so I can focus on jousting.

**BAZ**

“What do you think about Agatha?”

The question almost makes me spit the wine.

“She’s nice. Why?” I ask back. Be cautious, Basilton.

David, sitting in front of me with his glass and plate already empty, hesitates.

“I was considering… Asking her to marry me.”

I do spit the wine this time.

“I’m so sorry. Do you like her?”

“I do… Sort of. She’s nice and… She’s a good catch. I think she would be nice to live with.”

I consider shutting up. I consider shrugging it off. I consider gathering up all the feelings I have been developing for the last few months, standing up, saying goodbye in an elegant way and leaving before I tear up.

But something’s off in the way he’s saying it.

“You speak as if you were trying to convince yourself.”

He looks surprised.

“Do I?”

I nod.

“I don’t know. Who will you be marrying? Aren’t we, as knights, supposed to be looking for a wife to continue our lineage? Maybe I got something wrong.”

This guy is weird sometimes. When I think I’m starting to know him better, he comes up with something completely new.

“I don’t think you’re wrong. It’s just…”

He stares at me. Quiet. Serious. Waiting for me to continue, to say something that will solve the problem on his behalf. Which problem? The structure of society? The perpetuation of tradition?

“Listen, I… I don’t know. I’m not getting married anytime soon. You do you. Good luck with Agatha, I hope you’re happy.”

I stand up, grab my jacket.

“Are you leaving?” He asks. He’s confused.

“I’m in a hurry.”

Once at my horse, I spur it on until I’m galloping at the outskirts of the city, into the forest. What can I say? At least I didn’t cry.

**SIMON**

I joust against a knight I’ve never seen before during semi-finals. I’ve been told everyone surrendered even before the first lance, but I have not asked why. I was too busy worrying about Baz not talking to me. 

I think even he gave up jousting against this one but I have not had the chance to ask him. I couldn’t have if I wanted, since he’s been avoiding me. I asked Shep and Penny, but none of them knew why. Then I asked Agatha and she smirked. I will worry about that after this.

“Simon! Wait, you should probably drop this one.”

I’m already on my horse, lance on hand. Shep is running towards me, breathless.

“What? No!”

“I’ve heard that’s the future Queen of England, Princess Ebeneza.”

“So why should I give up?”

“Because she’s the future Queen! You could get in trouble if you hurt her.”

I really don’t understand his reasoning.

“If she’s here, it’s because she wants to joust. If she’s the Queen, we should give her what she wants, right? If we get into a mess, we’ll manage to get out of it. We always do.”

“But we never got into this big of a mess”, he says, but I don’t get to answer. I’m already spurring the horse.

“The match is a draw!!” Someone screams.

I’m still dizzy with the hit, but the other knight approaches me and opens the helmet. It really is the Crown Princess. She thanks me for the match. She has a warm smile and a kind voice. She looks so happy.

“Are you Sir David of Watford?”

“Yes.”

“I used to train with your father.”

“Oh,” I stutter for a moment before I manage to say. “I’m honoured.”

**AGATHA**

I think I know what’s happening.

I should have realized earlier, when Baz and David went from being the closest friends to not talking to each other, but I guess I was too busy being annoyed at the six marriage proposals I received during the previous joust. And worried because I think Minty believes I will accept one of them at some point. I should solve that later.

Basilton loves David.

The thought is funny and interesting. Of course, Baz would fall for such an honest, pretty face. Opposites attract. And now I sort of want them to be together, because it’s a good change that someone is not after me.

Well, Simon is, theoretically, but I think he only likes me as a friend. Although I’m not sure he understands the difference. Because he is declaring his love for me right in this moment.

“… And that’s why I think we should marry.”

“You think?”

He has exposed an interesting set of reasons. We get along, I’m nice, he likes talking to me, our feuds are nearby… No nobility titles, no reference to the extension of his land, no talk of money or of how politically strong and powerful our children will be.

“I think, yes. I wouldn’t want to pressure you.”

He would be better off with Baz. I don’t even know if there are possibilities that they end up together. Would David like Baz? More than he likes me, for sure.

I resist a smile.

“Do you love me, Simon?”

“I… Think so.”

“Think, again. Are you ever sure about anything?”

He doesn’t answer. I try to go for a different tactic.

“Did you fight with Baz?”

“No. He got angry when I told him I would ask you to marry me. I thought it was because he wanted to do it first, but he told me he wouldn’t marry.”

“David, can I be completely honest here?”

He nods. His eyes go wide open, like a scared cat.

“I like you. It’s nice to be around you. But not in that way. Not the way… We should love each other in order to marry.”

I pause. He says nothing, so I keep going.

“Please understand that I’m not rejecting you. Not the way I did all the people that have proposed to me. I don’t want you to leave me alone, or to disappear. I just want to remain as your friend. Someone I can have a nice time with, but not as a husband. There’s someone else I love, and leaving her for you would mean making us both unhappy.”

He looks surprised. His mouth is hanging open.

“Okay. Thank you.”

“One more thing. Can I ask you a favour?”

“Yes.” This time, he answers without hesitation.

“Please reconcile with Baz.”

He sighs.

“Yes. I should do that.”

I watch as he leaves and smile. Minty approaches me from behind.

“Did you accept him?” She’s worried, but working hard to hide it.

I peck her lips.

“What do you think? I really don’t have to marry, you know that, right? It’s not like I have brothers to compete against.”

**SIMON**

Paris. The biggest, most important tournament in all of France. And I’m going through it without having talked to Baz.

I walk through the whole city, up and down, time and time again, the frequented taverns and the empty ones. Churches, gardens. I find him inside Notre Dame. Not praying but just looking around, admiring the building. He’s impressive.

“Baz!”

Ten people shush me at the same time.

“Sorry,” I whisper.

I go next to Baz.

“Hi.”

“Shh. Look.” He points at the glass. It’s kind of pretty.

We contemplate in silence for several minutes.

“What are you doing here? Not praying, I guess,” he asks.

“I was looking for you. Are you praying?”

“No. I’m admiring.”

“Oh.”

Silence, once again. I make a second attempt.

“I came to tell you sorry.”

“Sorry for what, exactly? Not inviting me to your wedding to Wellbelove?”

“I’m not marrying her.”

**BAZ**

Him marrying Agatha is literally the only reason why I would ever want his apology. Even if I don’t deserve it. Even if I shouldn’t even think of that. And yet, he thinks there’s something else.

“Then why?”

“I’m not sure.” People shush him again. So annoying. It’s just a church.

“You can come back when you know what you want exactly.”

He looks at me with surprise. I force a sneer and he turns around and walks away. I’m an asshole.

**SIMON**

I win the tournament again; Baz comes in second. I haven’t spoken to him ever since the Cathedral, I have been too busy thinking. Thinking hard. I don’t know what I want exactly. I know in general: Baz talking to me. Would that be enough? He doesn’t seem willing to speak and I don’t know how to take this. Agatha rejecting me hurt way less and I was supposed to like her. Friendship should be easier. Or maybe not. I don’t know anymore.

“Simon, you did it! You won a capital tournament!” As I’m taking the armour off, Shep appears from behind and hugs me, and Penny joins us.

“Congratulations, Simon! I knew my armour would…”

“Who’s Simon?”

We all fall quiet and turn around, to the entrance of the tent. Baz is there, looking serious.

“Who’s Simon?” He says again.

I approach him. One step. Two. Three.

“I am. I am Simon Snow.”

Baz sighs. Shep murmurs something, grabs Penny by the wrist and drags her away.

“I had come to ask for forgiveness, to congratulate the winner of the joust… Maybe go for a drink with him. But who are you?”

“I won that joust.”

“Sir David Watford did.” He’s so cold I’m getting worried.

“Does my name matter that much?”

He looks away from me.

“Of course, it does. Only noblemen are supposed to participate in the joust.”

“The joust doesn’t matter, either. Do you not want to make up anymore? Because of my name?”

**BAZ**

I couldn’t care less about his name. I couldn’t care less about his origin. I couldn’t care less about whether he’s a nobleman, a peasant, a king or a god. He’s probably the last one though.

I can only think of the fact that I’m too proud to make up with him and I want this situation to be over. And that his face looks like I just hit him on the chest, unprotected, with a lance.

“Your name doesn’t matter,” I say, and decide to be bold. “It does matter that I love you. And that I don’t think I can stand to keep this stupid quarrel any longer.”

Simon smiles wide suddenly and takes a further step. We’re so close I feel his breath.

“I’m so relieved to hear that.”

And then he kisses me.

**SIMON**

England. The country where I was born and that doesn’t bring me any memories, any feelings. I really couldn’t care less.

Shep and Penny are behind me. Penny is happy to be back. Shep is excited because he has never been to London.

The crowds cheer at the opening parade, and I enjoy it just as if we were in any other city. Baz whispers next to me.

“They are cheering for you, Simon.”

I smile.

“Are you sure? You’re not far behind on fans.”

We both wave and I answer to some of the fangirls screaming.

Jousts have become the least important part of the relationship between Baz and I. We go out for beer to celebrate the victories of either of us, with Penny and Shep. Agatha comes along from time to time too, and she comes with her maid, Minty. I think she has the same relationship with her as I do with Baz.

I spend most of the nights in his tent during the jousts, and miss him the rest of the time. I become used to sleeping with someone beside me, someone that isn’t a horse. 

I become used to him being soft and tender with me most of the time, to kisses and hugs and all those things I haven’t had until now. When I started jousting, I felt happy. Because I was good at something, something big and important. This is a whole different kind of happiness.

But, as always, I can’t get too used to it.

It happens when I’m about to enter the field. Some guards approach me.

“Simon Snow, you will be arrested now.”

“Me? Why?”

Someone watches behind them. A man whose face looks familiar.

“Little Simon grew so tall…”

It’s one of David’s friends. I haven’t seen him in so long, I must have relaxed. He must have recognized me and told the authorities. I didn’t think this was possible.

**PENNY**

Simon spent the whole night in prison, unable to communicate. They didn’t tell us what they were going to do with him, who was in charge of him or how we could help him. We weren’t able to even bring him food.

This morning, Shep and I heard some rumours about how one of the jousting knights had been placed in the stocks of the main square, and people were laughing at him. It was Simon. 

People are mocking him, some even coming close enough to slap him. They are throwing him rotten vegetables. If only they could see themselves, it’s more humiliating for them than it could ever be for Simon. He just wanted to have a life and not starve to death as he was about to do. He gave Shep and I hope and means to achieve what we wanted to do. And now he’s being mocked.

We try to stop them. Baz is nowhere to be seen, probably competing, but we could do with some of his help right now. It’s fine. With us around him, while I’m holding my tools and Shep has a cane in his hand, people are less brave.

**SIMON**

Suddenly, the crowd falls silent. I don’t dare to guess what’s happening, but when I lift my head, I find myself face to face with Princess Ebeneza.

“Hi Ebb.”

“Simon, what happened to you?”

I try to smile but fail at it.

“Remember that you said you knew my father? Well, he wasn’t such.”

“That’s not true.” She turns towards the guards. “Release him!”

Two soldiers obey and I’m freed from the stocks. Only then I see that Baz is right behind Ebb, breathless. Between him and Penny, they support me on my feet. Ebb is addressing the multitude.

“I met this man’s father in my childhood. His mother and I were close friends. I can guarantee his blood is more noble than the one of any of the other knights jousting today. And as such, his lands, his heritage and his pride are to be restored. And he is to be allowed to joust. I will personally make sure of it.”

**EBB**

It’s late at night and I have the whole group over for dinner. Simon and his squires, and Basilton. No one is eating, looking at me, attentive of what I might say. Except for Simon. Simon is attentive  _ and _ eating.

“There’s not that much to say. David was the son of an important noble family, and so was Lucy, Simon’s mother. They got married. Lucy died giving birth to their child, Simon,” I start. 

“She would have been a great mother. She was so proud and happy to give birth to you. But David had different ideas,” I explain. “When Lucy died, he distributed his fortune among poor people in the country, and left his lands. His castle was abandoned. Since he couldn’t sustain a life of nobleman for his son, he decided to teach him a trade, so he educated you as a squire. That’s the history of your childhood.”

I look at Simon. He’s smiling, but tears seem to be about to fall. Basilton hugs him.

“Hey, it’s alright. It’s alright, my love.”

“That’s good news, right?” Simon asks. “That means I have a place to return to. I have a home, I guess. But why didn’t he tell me? Maybe it could be sorted out in some way. I could have been useful even if I had known I had a father.”

I can’t answer that. There’s no answer for David’s way of thinking, his way of being. I tell him so.

**BAZ**

Eventually, Simon calms down. Shepard helps, slowly, tactfully changing topics, intercalating jokes and lightening the mood, until everyone seems more relaxed and ready to properly enjoy dinner.

It turns out that Ebb is an unconventional princess in more than one kind of way. She tells us about how she met Simon’s mom, the sort of friendship she had with her, how it shaped her to be what she is now: A person willing to have freedom, both to do what she wants and enjoys, and to help those that need it. Now as a princess, and in the future, as a queen.

It is almost midnight by the time we leave, each to their own tent, and Simon to mine. We spend the night hugging in silence, not really sleeping, not really awake. We kiss. Forehead, cheeks, lips, neck. He cries from time to time. He smiles.

We get up together to watch the first few sun rays fall on the fabrics of the tents. I hold his hand.

“Welcome to the first day of your new life.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sora here!
> 
> Agatha Wellbelove but it's Anne Lister in this fic.  
> Terrible jokes aside, I finsihed!! I'm not sure if I made the movie justice but it will be fine, since I enjoyed writing this so much (and the film was an amazing discovery, I even played it for my family).  
> Thanks again to [@sharing_a_room_with_an_open_fire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharing_a_room_with_an_open_fire) for helping me beta read this and, Abby, I really hope you enjoyed this second part!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Sora here!
> 
> Where do I even start? I had a lot of fun writing this. I had not even seen the film before the Carry On Exchange even started, but as I was seeing it I was realizing what an amazing idea [hufflepunky](https://hufflepunky.tumblr.com/) had had proposing this, so here it is. I hope I did the good job it deserves.
> 
> By the way, you probably realized this can be read as a one shot with an open ending. That was not made on purpose (thank you to [Sharing_a_room_with_an_open_fire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharing_a_room_with_an_open_fire/pseuds/Sharing_a_room_with_an_open_fire) for the beta reading and pointing this out), so there will be a second part, hopefully for the Carry On Through The Ages, but that will also be a part of my gift for @hufflepunky.
> 
> That's it, I hope you enjoyed it!!!


End file.
